Isidore Isou
Hayatı Isidore Isou, Letrizmin kurucusudur. Şiir ve sinema alanlarında çalışmaları bulunmaktadır. Isidore Isou, 1942 yılında, 16 yaşındayken Letrizme kaynaklık eden manifestoyu hazırladı. 2. Dünya Savaşı’nın sonunda Paris’e yerleşen sanatçının kafasında tüm sanat dallarında ama özellikle şiir ve edebiyatta sarsıcı bir yenilik yapma fikri vardı. Letrist hipergrafi sistemini yayınlayan Isou, kendisini “Lettriste”(harfçi) olarak tanımlıyordu. İlk başta sadece kendisinden oluşan Letrizm, giderek büyüdü, özellikle şiirde ve sinemada pek çok yenilik yaptı. 1952 yılında Cannes Film Festivali’nde gösterilen “Venom and Eternity” adlı filmle sanatçı, “en iyi avantgard” film ödülünü kazandı 1960’larda Letrizm, Letrizmin etkili olduğu çalışmalar ve Isodore Isou, Fransa’da büyük saygınlık elde etti. Guy Debord ve Gil Wolman, Lettrist Enternasyonel’i kurmak için ayrılmadan önce Isou’yla bir süre beraber çalıştılar. Lettrist İnternasyonel, daha sonra Situtionist İnternasyonel’i oluşturmak için farklı gruplarla birleşti. 68 Kuşağı tarafından kullanılan sembollerde, sloganlarda vb. Letrizmin etkisi görüldü. Isodore Isou, 2007 yılındaki ölümüne değin, şiir ve yazın çalışmalarına devam etti. Kaynaklar: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isidore_Isou http://www.thing.net/~grist/lnd/lettrist/isou.htm (thumb|Isidore Isıo31 Ocak 1925 – 28 Temmuz 2007) Born into a Jewish family in Botoşani, Isou started his career as an avant-garde art journalist during World War II, shortly after the August 23 coup saw Romania joining the Allies (see Romania during World War II). With the future social psychologist Serge Moscovici, he founded the magazine Da, which was soon after closed down by the authorities.1 He moved to Paris, having developed many concepts that intended as a total artistic renewing starting from their lower levels. He called himself a Lettriste, a movement of which he was initially the only member (at the age of 16 he had published the Manifesto in 1942) and published a system of Lettrist hypergraphics. Others soon joined him, and the movement continues to grow, albeit at times under a confusing number of different names. In the 1960s Lettrist, Lettrist-influenced works and Isidore Isou gained a great deal of respect in France. The influential writer Guy Debord and the artist Gil J. Wolman worked with Isou for a while, before breaking away to form the Lettrist International, which latter merged with the International Movement for an Imaginist Bauhaus, and the London Psychogeographical Association to form the Situationist International, a dissident revolutionary group. This is how Lettrist art influenced the posters, barricades, even clothing in the attempted revolution of 1968. Although it seemed a highly self-contained art in the post-war period, in 1968 it suddenly became more deeply involved in active social change than such movements as Existentialism and Surrealism, and came closer to producing actual transformation than these movements. Isou's final public appearance was at the University of Paris on October 21, 2000.2 Crippled by ill health, he remained house-bound until his death in 2007. Many of his works, and those of the other Lettrists, have recently been reprinted in new editions, together with much hitherto unpublished material, most notably Isou's very large La Créatique ou la Novatique (1941-1976) (1,390 pages). In July 2007, Kino International released a DVD collection Avant-Garde 2: Experimental Films 1928-1954 which included Isou's film Traité de Bave et d'Èternité (Venom and Eternity) (1951). Dış Bağlantılar * Geniş bir kaynak * Isıdore Isou'nun manifestolarından seçmeler * UbuWeb sayfası Kategori:Öncüler